Friend Requests, Wall Posts and Relationships
by rabbitheart444
Summary: Facebook!Fic surrounding the Glee club. I've read a couple of facebook fics and i love them, so I wanted to give it ago! Be nice. :'   Pairings: Finn/Rachel, Kurt/Blaine, Sam/Quinn


**Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Adams **are now friends.  
(**Mercedes Jones** likes this.) 

**Finn Hudson Kurt Hummel: **Who's Blaine?  
** Kurt Hummel: **A friend, Finn.  
** Santana Lopez: **A friend with benefits, right, Hummel?  
(**Noah Puckersaurus **likes this.)

**Finn Hudson **and **Blaine Adams** are now friends.  
** Kurt Hummel: **Since when? You don't even know each other!  
** Finn Hudson: **Any friend of yours should be a friend of mine.  
** Kurt Hummel: **No. Not true.

**Blaine Adams Kurt Hummel: **Wanna come over later? I found this Harry Potter musical online that I know you'd love!  
** Kurt Hummel: **I'm so there! What time?  
** Blaine Adams: **Get here for 7pm!  
** Santana Lopez: **Use protection, boys.  
(**Noah Puckersaurus **and 2 more like this.)  
** Kurt Hummel: **Shut up, Santana.

**Kurt Hummel **needs to learn to sign out of his Facebook. Lucky for him, I'm a nice person. Love, **Blaine Adams**! :D  
(**Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, Finn Hudson **and 9 more people like this.)

** Kurt Hummel **hates **Blaine Adams.  
****Blaine Adams: **No you don't.  
** Kurt Hummel: **Yes I do.  
** Blaine Adams: **No you don't.  
** Kurt Hummel: **Yes I do.  
** Noah Puckersaurus: **Get a room and stop clogging up my news feed!  
(**Artie Abrams** likes this.)

**Blaine Adams Kurt Hummel: **Tonight was fun. Wanna come over again soon? x  
** Kurt Hummel: **Talk in Facebook chat! x

**Mercedes Jones Kurt Hummel: **Call me as soon as you can! I need to know everything!  
** Kurt Hummel: **About what?  
** Mercedes Jones: **Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about.  
(**Blaine Adams **likes this.)

**Brittany **is confused.  
** Santana Lopez: **About what, babe?  
** Brittany : **I don't know how to turn my computer on.  
** Santana Lopez: **Sweetie, it is on.  
(**Kurt Hummel **likes this.)

**Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Adams **are now in a relationship.  
(**Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, Tina C **and** 5 **more people like this.)  
** Mercedes Jones: **FINALLY!  
** Quinn Fabray: **How cute. :)  
** Rachel Berry: **Kurt, I hope you know what you're doing. Don't forget the fiasco!  
** Santana Lopez: **Shut up, Berry!  
** (Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson **and **4** more people like this.)  
** Rachel Berry: **Finn! How could you like what Santana just said to me?  
** Finn Hudson: **Sorry, Rach, but she has a point. Leave Kurt alone. :)  
** (Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Adams** like this.)  
** Rachel Berry: **:(  
** Kurt Hummel: **Can you continue your argument somewhere other than in the comments of my relationship status please?

**Artie Abrams, Tina C, Brittany , Mike Chang **and **6** more people are now friends with **Blaine Adams.  
**(**Kurt Hummel **likes this.)

**Kurt Hummel **has ice on his shoulder and doesn't know how much more of this he can take.  
** Blaine Adams: **Is it still bad at McKinley, babe?  
** Kurt Hummel: **Yes. :(  
** Sam Evans: **We've got your back, Kurt.  
(**Mike Chang, Artie Abrams **and **Noah Puckersaurus **like this.)  
** Kurt Hummel: **Thank you. :)

**Sam Evans **and **Quinn Fabray **are in a relationship.  
(**Mercedes Jones **and **Tina C **like this.)  
** Santana Lopez: **Congratulations. She's very fertile.  
** Quinn Fabray: **Shut up, Boobs McGee!

**Kurt Hummel **has changed schools to **Dalton Academy.  
**

**Artie Abrams Kurt Hummel: **McKinley wont be the same without you. :(  
** Brittany : **The halls wont be as pretty. :(  
** Kurt Hummel: **I'm sorry, guys. :(

**Mercedes Jones Kurt Hummel: **I miss you so much already. :'(  
** Kurt Hummel: **I'm so sorry, 'Cedes. Love you. X  
**Mercedes Jones: **Love you too. X

**Rachel Berry Finn Hudson: **Why have you been ignoring me?  
**  
**

**Santana Lopez **wants the world to know that **Finn Hudson **is good in bed. That is all.  
**Rachel Berry: **And how would you know?  
** Santana Lopez: **Oh, did he not tell you about the time I took his V card?  
(**Noah Puckersaurus **likes this.)

**Rachel Berry **is heartbroken. :'(  
** Kurt Hummel: **Come over if you want. Me and Blaine are watching Disney films and eating ice cream.  
That's the cure for a broken heart, right?  
** Rachel Berry: **No. That would mean seeing Finn.

**Finn Hudson **is sorry.  
(**Kurt Hummel **likes this.)

**Finn Hudson Rachel Berry: **Please talk to me! I'm sorry!  
** Rachel Berry: **Leave me alone.

**Rachel Berry **and **Finn Hudson **are no longer in a relationship.  
**Artie Abrams: **Oh shit. :(  
** Kurt Hummel: **Dislike.

**Blaine Adams **loves his boyfriend.  
** Kurt Hummel: **I should hope so. I'm very loveable.  
(**Mercedes Jones **and** Blaine Adams **likes this.)  
** Blaine Adams: **Aren't you going to say it back?  
** Blaine Adams: **Kurt?  
** Blaine Adams: **:(

**Kurt Hummel **is dying of laughter. Sorry **Blaine Adams. **:')  
**Blaine Adams: **You still haven't said it back. :(  
** Kurt Hummel: **Of course I love you!  
(**Blaine Adams **likes this.)  
** Blaine Adams: **:D

**Brittany **likes **ducks.  
**** Noah Puckersaurus: **I misread this. ;)  
(**Santana Lopez **likes this.)  
** Brittany : **I don't get it.

**Kurt Hummel **wants to wish McKinley High's New Directions good luck at Sectionals tomorrow.  
(**Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray **and 7 more people like this.)  
** Rachel Berry: **Same to the Warblers!  
** (Blaine Adams** likes this.)

**Blaine Adams** Congratulations to the McKinley High's New Directions for their incredible performance at sectionals. Worthy winners.  
(**Rachel Berry **and 10 more people like this.)  
**Rachel Berry: **Your performance of Hey Soul Sister was no doubt a highlight, Blaine. Your glee club are very talented.  
(**Kurt Hummel **likes this.)

**Artie Abrams **can't get Hey Soul Sister out of his head thanks to **Blaine Adams**!  
** Blaine Adams: **Sorry. :')

**Finn Hudson Rachel Berry: **Even if you don't want to be my girlfriend anymore, can we at least be friends? I miss you. :(  
(**Kurt Hummel **likes this.)  
** Rachel Berry: **Facebook chat? X

**Finn Hudson **and **Rachel Berry **are now in a relationship.  
(**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Adams **and 7 more people like this.)  
** Artie Abrams: **Woo!

**Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Adams **have changed schools to **McKinley High School**.  
(**Mercedes Jones **and 10 more people like this.)  
** Mercedes Jones: **OH MY GOD! :D :D  
** Artie Abrams: **Is this for real? :D  
** Kurt Hummel: **Yes! :D  
** Finn Hudson: **Does this mean you're moving home!  
** Kurt Hummel: **Yes. :D  
** Finn Hudson: **Woo!  
(**Kurt Hummel **likes this.)

**Rachel Berry Blaine Adams: **I want to be the first to welcome you to McKinley High School and formally offer you a position in the New Directions. Your performance at Sectionals was good and we would need your voice.  
** Noah Puckersaurus: **Rach, did you just say he had a good voice without saying he was s sharp or whatever?  
** Rachel Berry: **Yes.  
** Noah Puckersaurus: **Holy shit.  
(**Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Adams **likes this.)  
** Blaine Adams: **I would be honoured, Rachel. :)  
** (Kurt Hummel **likes this.)

**Blaine Adams **thinks he's gonna like it at McKinley.  
(**Kurt Hummel **and 11 other people likes this.)

* * *

_I tried my best. :') Reviews would be rather lovely... _


End file.
